


Lo que no te diste cuenta de X-Men 2 (What you diden't notice in X-men 2)

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-men 2 - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condom, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, X-Men 2, condom use
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this four years ago in another archive and I decided to move it here, I will translate it to english wen I have time.<br/>Logan finds Bobby and the kitchen and makes him questions that will take them into another level of knowing each other.</p><p>Escribi este fic hace unos 4 años atras en otra pagina y decidi moverlo aqui, pronto lo traducire al ingles.<br/>Logan encuentra a Bobby en la cocina y le hace preguntas que los llevaran a conocerce mejor entre ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que no te diste cuenta de X-Men 2 (What you diden't notice in X-men 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lo que no te diste cuenta en X-Men 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/166708) by Me, under the name black Beauty in the archive Amor-Yaoi... I wrote it in 2013. 



> Disculpen los errores (horrores de otografia)...si los hay, Por que lo escribi hace mucho tiempo. casi me lo habia olvidado. Jaja...espero que lo disfruten.

Logan no podia dormir, entonces fue a la cocina de la mansion.

Alli se encuntra con Bobby el cual estaba comiendo un helado, tenia puesto una sudadera (como Logan) y un boxer.

Logan: Parece que nadie duerme en esta escuela.

Bobby: Parece que no.

Logan: ¿Hay aqui cerveza?

Bobby: Esta es una escuela.

Logan: ¿entonces eso es un no?

Bobby: Si si lo es

Logan: ¿Hay algo mas?

Bobby: Creo que ahy unas sodas en la alacena.

Logan habre la alacena y saca de alli una soda, la destapa y comienza a charlar con Bobby.

Logan: Como es eso de que tu y Marie son novios.

Bobby: Veras es algo complicado.

Logan: Lo imagino. ¿ Y ustedes han?

Bobby: Todabia estamos trabajando en eso. No es facil hacerlo cuando esa persona te puede matar.

Logan: Disculpa la pregunta pero tu : ¿Has tenido sexo?

Bobby se sonrojo: No realmente.

Logan le hizo una sonrisa, luego hablo: ¿No quieres probar?

Bobby no sabia tomarlo: ¿Probar?...¿Que?...¿El sexo?

Logan: Si, tener sexo.

Bobby: supongo que si.

Logan: Entonces sacate la sudadera y comenzemos.

Bobby no sabia que hacer, pero se saco la sudadera, Logan se saco la suya. El pecho de el joven quedo al descubierto, estaba muy nervioso. Logan inspecciono el cuerpo lampiño de Bobby. Bobby no apartaba la vista de el pecho de Logan, era un pecho marcado por el gimnasio y la buena vida. Logan tomo el menton de Bobby y comenzo a acariciar su cara.

Logan: No te preocupes, te va a doler solamente pues es la primera vez que lo haces.

Bobby saco aire para hablar: Logan estoy nervioso.

Logan: no lo estes. Ahora hazme un favor desata el sinto y baja mis jeans.

Bobby con miedo se agacho y comenzo a hacer lo que Logan le ordenaba, las manos le temblaban. Logan mientras tanto le bajo el boxer a Bobby, el cual se sentia un poco invadido por el atrevimiento de Logan. Logan se andaba sin rodeos, pero Bobby estaba con miedo. El jean de Logan ya estaba abajo.

Logan: Ahora baja el boxer y comienza a chupar mi pene, con pasion. Y mojalo lo mas que puedas para sentir menos dolor.

El pene de Logan estaba siendo chupado con un miedo, y Logan se daba cuenta. Asi que a modo de guia tomo el cabello de Bobby y lo comenzo a guiar. Tomo el pelo suavemente, pero a medida que Bobby hacia mas fuerte y mas seguras sus embestiadas Logan comenzo a tirar de el cabello con fuerza.

Luego Le saco el pene, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acosto sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Logan: Abre tus piernas.

Bobby abrio sus piernas, se sentia con miedo, Logan tomo luego un condon y se lo puso en el pene. Probo la entrada de Bobby despacito, para ver el tamaño de el ano, el ano era muy pequeño a comparacion de el pene de Logan. Asi que decidio untar con un poco de crema para dilatar un poco mas el ano. No tubo mucho efecto pero sirvio.

Logan: Estoy listo, ¿tu lo estas?

Bobby: Creo.

Entonces Logan se inclina para besarlo, y es alli donde se reincorpora. Y comienza a meter su pene lentamente dentro de el ano de Bobby. Bobby gime pues es su primera vez y ademas el pene de Logan es muy ancho y largo para su ano. Le salio una lagrima por el ojo.

Logan pone sus manso al rededor de los muslos de Bobby y comienza a ir mas rapido. Bobby ama la sencacion. Le suplica a Logan mas, mas. Como si fueran amantes deseperados por un poco de liberacion. Logan estaba haciendo lo mejor que podia para aumentar su ritmo y no lastimar a Bobby. Bobby descanso sus piernas sobre los hombros de Logan. Con un gemir sexy que a Logan le encanto. Siguieron hasta que Logan eyaculo.

Logan: Ves que es hermoso y divertido.

Bobby: Ya lo creo Logan.- con timides- ¿podriamos hacerlo otra vez?

Logan: Cuando tu quieras.

Bobby removio el preservativo de el pene de Logan y comenzo a lamer el semen que hablia alli, Logan sonrio al verlo asi. Y se dijo que lo volveria a repetir.


End file.
